The Plan
by A-tinge-of-Ginge
Summary: This is an alternate ending of Wicked Lovely where Keenan decides to pursue his plan to have his Summer Girls seduce Seth, to win the heart of Aislinn
1. Chapter 1

**This is sort of an alternate ending to Wicked Lovely. It starts in that bit where Keenan wants to have his faery girls seduce Seth and show Ash, but instead of being talked out of it by Niall, he continues with his plan…**

~Keenan~

Keenan strode along the road at full pace, not bothering to look where he was going. He knew the way. He had walked this way many times to watch his future queen with him. That annoying little mortal. He was there. He walked up to the too familiar steel house and just before he reached the door, summoned one of his summer girls. She was beautiful. Obviously not as beautiful as Aislinn, but no one could compete. The Summer girl's glamour had long shimmering blond hair, that looked like sunlight, and a warm tan.

"You called?" She asked huskily.

"I need you to do me a favour, Serena," Keenan asked, his voice sickly sweet like honey.

"What kind of favour?" The summer girl stepped forward so that her face was only an inch away from Keenan's.

"Not that kind of favour," he replied, with a smooth step backwards, "I need you to seduce the mortal inside of that steel train and bring him back to the Rath"

Keenan pointed towards it, as if it wasn't obvious enough. The summer girl gave a pout and a disappointed expression crossed her face, but she was a Summer Girl. One of his Summer Girls. She would do whatever he wanted, because essentially what made him happy, made her happy. And without him she'd fade away, he could always remind her of that.

"You won't be able to last long near that steel, you aren't strong enough, so lure him out and seduce him quickly, do whatever it takes, but make sure he comes to the Rath." Keenan smiled his dazzling, eye-watering, smile, and she couldn't help but nod.

"Good, I'll meet you there." he whispered.

He leaned in towards her face and kissed her cheek. It made him feel bad using her this way, but if it insured that his queen was indeed his, then it was worth it.

He slowly turned around and walked away feeling his skin glow in happiness that his plan was finally underway. But for now he had to go to the Rath there are preparations to be made.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's been ages since the last chapter but I've been away and busy, but I'm back now ready to write…**

~Seth~

Seth was sitting on the couch thinking about Aislinn. Who else? She intoxicated him, his thoughts no longer were about himself, he always thought about her, if she was okay, what she was doing, if Keenan was with her. It was like there was another Aislinn inside his head, surrounding his thoughts, making it impossible to ever forget about her, not that he'd ever want to. He thought about holding her and the physical pain of being apart from her, not being near her all the time made him want to cry out in agony.

A knock at the door brought Seth out of his daze and he quickly ran to answer. He opened it with a smile ready on his face. His smile fell when he realised that it wasn't the person he had hoped for, but who the person was, he didn't know. She stepped closer to him letting her warm breath caress his face. In that instant he didn't know anything, except she was here and she was beautiful. Her long blond hair shimmered when it caught the sunlight and was shining so bright he almost wanted to look away, but he couldn't move his head if he tried.

_Something isn't right_. Seth knew something was wrong, but he couldn't figure out how something so beautiful could possible be wrong. _Something_, that was the appropriate word because she looked anything but human. The word 'human' would be an insult to her, she was a goddess, an Aphrodite of the modern world. _Was she one of them? A faery? _Seth wondered if they were all as magnificent as she was. If they were then Seth couldn't understand how Aislinn could possibly be afraid of them. Aislinn. _Remember Aislinn, don't be hypnotised by beautiful things_ Seth repeated to himself, but no matter how many times he thought it, it wasn't true. He was being hypnotised by a wicked, lovely faery.

"Hi Seth Morgan, my name's Serena." She said softly.

He didn't ask how she knew his name, he didn't want to know, because deep in his heart something wasn't right, but he didn't care.

"Will you come and dance with me and my friends?" She asked. Her voice sounded like liquid gold.

Seth swallowed but his throat was too dry to talk, so he just nodded. He must have looked like he was in a trance, but she didn't say anything to point it out, as if this were all completely normal. She gave a sparkling laugh and took his hand in hers. Warmth flooded through his body and he almost gasped in shock.

Without a warning she took off, still laughing, running along the street, dragging Seth along behind her. He was usually a good runner, but she made him feel like a fridge being dragged along rubber. Every move she made was graceful and beautiful, which made him feel even more like a fridge. As she ran Seth thought that he saw vines creeping over her skin, entwining like moving tattoos all over her body, but a heartbeat after he thought he'd seen them and they were gone, vanished out of sight and forgotten, like a strange dream.

In no time at all it seemed, they arrived at a building that looked completely derelict from the outside. Seth looked at Serena's shining face to see if this was the right place. She was smiling a heartbreakingly gorgeous smile and shimmied inside dragging a dazed and confused Seth behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

~Seth~

Seth's breathing almost stopped as he gazed inside this seemingly dead and decrepit wreck. The most beautiful room he had ever seen before stood in front of him. Tempting him with floor-to-ceiling gold drapes, and huge chandeliers hanging over head, where every tear-drop shaped crystal glistened with hundreds of colours, like there was a rainbow trapped inside each of them. But it wasn't just the decorations that caught Seth's eye. In the middle of the room there were dozens of the most beautiful and exotic women he'd ever seen, dancing to some type of music he'd never heard before. The music was wonderful, painting pictures in his mind of places far away and times long ago, with the ever-changing melody. There was nothing he'd ever heard that sounded half as good as this. He couldn't even tell if the musicians were making it up as they went along, it sounded so fresh and new that it couldn't have been rehearsed, but it was so perfect. _Too perfect_.

The women in the room were dancing. But dancing in a way that was so fitted to the music, that Seth wondered if the dancers were following the music, or if the musicians were following the dancers. Serena led him right into the centre of the room in the middle of all the dancing. And Seth was scared. Not scared about the perfection and the women, like he should have been, but scared of not being good enough, of not impressing Serena. She pulled him close and started to dance to her own rhythm, not following the music but leading in a new direction. He copied her movements as best he could, and found it surprisingly natural. He didn't now how long he danced for, it seemed like forever, but he wasn't tired. And when Serena pulled him away from the dance floor, he was extremely reluctant to go.

She dragged him over to the side of the room, and sat him down in one of the golden armchairs - _Where did they come from?_ - while she went away to get some drinks. While she walked away Seth felt the strangest physical pull to follow her. He ignored it and sat waiting, feeling without purpose, until she returned a second later with some sort of swirling gold wine. He had never before seen any kind of gold wine before, yet despite the danger of drugs or poisoning, he was too tempted to resist the sparkly, liquid in a goblet in his hand, and his throat was too dry to even talk so he barely paused before he lifted it towards his lips. Serena watched him drink the delicious wine with a strange hunger in her eyes. After five big gulps, she took the goblet from his much too-reluctant hands and finished it off herself.

A couple hours later, it was impossible to tell, after much more dancing with all of the women, he was dragged back to the same armchair he was in before. Seth was so drunk, he barely noticed he was sitting, until Serena came and sat on his lap. He was really surprised when he could barely feel her on his lap, she was as light as a feather -literally- but Seth just dismissed it, since he felt really high. _What was in that wine?_ The world around him was spinning fast, gold, white, gold. _Wow, there's a lot of gold._ And just for a second, Seth thought that he saw Keenan, but a shiny bright Keenan, but then he was gone and Seth felt himself slipping into unconsciousness, when suddenly Serena grabbed his face in between her warm hands and kissed him, so passionately, Seth forgot everything he knew, Aislinn, faeries, even his own name. Seth didn't resist, he couldn't, instead he pulled her closer, ignoring the nagging sensation in the pit of his stomach, and run his hands over her strangely warm skin. Seth felt good. There were no complications, no danger of shiny faery men stealing her away.

Seth was so entranced he didn't notice the doors open, the sudden wave of heat, the room go quiet, or even a beautiful dark-haired teenager walk in side-by-side with a glowing faery boy.


	4. Chapter 4

~15 Minutes Earlier~

~Aislinn~

Aislinn was walking down the street heading towards Seth's house, when Keenan stepped out in front of her.

"What, are you stalking me now?" Aislinn shouted with as much force as she could muster.

It didn't faze him at all. She tried to push him out of the way but he didn't move an inch. She was really agitated today, her friends had noticed, her gran had noticed, everyone had noticed and if Keenan didn't move out of her way soon, she was going to lose it.

"Look I want to go to Seth. Seth, my boyfriend, whom I love."

"You can learn to love someone else, the heart can mend, you'll learn that when you live forever by my side, and anyway Seth isn't home at the moment but I can take you -"

"Of course he's home. Where else would he be at this time?" Aislinn interrupted stubbornly.

Keenan held up his hands in surrender and let her past. Aislinn stormed past him and walked on swiftly to Seth's. Keenan walked beside her, strolling, not even out of breath, while she power walked in anger. She didn't know why she was so angry, it was just one of those days, maybe it was PMS, maybe it was guilt for feeling this intense sexual attraction to Keenan, she just knew that she was pissed. She reached the door of the shiny, metal train, and knocked loudly three times and waited. The knock made an unusual empty clanging noise. No one came, no one answered the door. Aislinn swallowed back an insult at Keenan, and instead turned to him with her hands on her hips and waited.

"If you will accompany me…" Keenan held out his arm expectantly.

Aislinn sighed and placed her hand on his arm.

"You'd think I would have learnt my lesson form the last time I accompanied you." Aislinn hissed, referring to the fair where Keenan drugged her with some sort of gold wine and kissed her -not entirely against her will- until she passed out. Keenan just smiled smugly, and walked on. Aislinn resisted the urge to punch his glowing face. Keenan was beautiful, there was no doubt about that, even in his human glamour he was breathtaking, _but he is bloody annoying_. Aislinn had a sudden feeling that she was missing something, and decided to ask Keenan a very obvious question;

"Wait a minute, how do you know where Seth is? You are hardly the best of friends."

Keenan just smiled slyly. Aislinn got a worried feeling deep in the pit of her stomach. _Seth loves you, he wouldn't be doing anything wrong, but what if…_ Aislinn had to put her free hand on her stomach to stop herself from doubling over with the sudden wave of nausea. Keenan looked at her pale face and stopped so quickly, Aislinn almost fell over, he looked … almost guilty.

"I'm sorry." Keenan whispered, and he almost looked like he meant it, and Aislinn remembered that faeries couldn't lie, though she didn't ask what he was sorry for. It could have been for their past or for something in the future, Aislinn didn't think that he'd give her an answer. She just stood and marvelled at his beauty, he was glorious, his true form was blinding. He cupped her hands in his and said;

"I will always be here for you. Now and forever."

Aislinn gulped loudly.

"It … doesn't matter, because I love Seth and he loves me and we have each other, I don't need you." Aislinn said dryly, glad that while faeries couldn't lie, humans could, because the truth was that she did need him, more than she would admit to herself.

Keenan shrugged and continued walking at a brisk human pace. _It must kill him to walk at a human pace. He was walking slow like that for me_. Aislinn dismissed the thought, almost as soon as it entered her mind, but not before she had a chance to savour it, even for a second. Aislinn shook her head trying to shake away the lingering temptations. _It's not love._ But Aislinn wasn't sure if she was lying to herself or not.

"We're here,"

Keenan gestured her forward, and Aislinn walked into the building, unprepared for whatever may happen, unprepared for feelings for Keenan, unprepared for heartbreak.


	5. Chapter 5

~Seth~

Gold. _Everything is so gold and warm_. Seth closed his eyes again and leaned in towards Serena, wanting to be closer, all the time, he was like an alcoholic and she was his vodka, she was the air he breathed, the blood pulsing in his body, he couldn't survive without her, he needed her near him all the time. Why? Seth didn't know, but he didn't care. All that mattered was that she was near him, kissing him, touching him. She delivered him a long lingering kiss, that did nothing to help the fog that was clouding up his brain, it felt like he was drunk, but he'd only had a couple of mouthfuls of wine. The only conclusion that Seth could come to was that he was drunk on her, but he was so 'drunk' that he didn't stop to think how impossibly true that conclusion was.

Seth leaned towards Serena again, never tiring of kissing her, only to be stopped after a minute. Seth looked at Serena in confusion, but she had vanished, invisible to the mortal eye. Seth was struggling to put thoughts together in his head, to stop the world spinning around him. Seth sat still for a minute with his eyes tightly clamped shut, the dizziness seemed to fade for when he opened his eyes, he could see relatively well. The clouds in his brain were being lifted ever so slowly, he didn't like it, reality was too hard, the clouds made everything better. He decided to get up and dance some more, when he realised someone had been standing in front of him for a while now, _or rather one person and a faery_.

_Aislinn_

Seth barely had time to process that last solitary thought before he collapsed to the ground unconscious, but his last memory was watching Aislinn running through the door - away from Seth - leaving a trail of glistening teardrops behind her.

~Aislinn~

Aislinn had to run. That's all she could do without falling apart. She was afraid that if she stopped for a second, then her body would fall to pieces on the sidewalk. She didn't care that tears were streaming down her cheeks, staining her brand new blouse, that she'd bought to impress Seth. _Ha, obviously he prefers sunny blonde Fey sluts_. She laughed cold and completely without humour to herself, but only for a second before, her crying cut it off. She ran all the way home and all the way to her room, slamming her door behind her. She tore off the her new shirt and chucked it across the room. She stumbled to the bed, just in time before she collapsed onto it and let the sobs tear themselves from her chest.

Aislinn stayed in that position for three days, refusing any food, only occasionally moving to sip at the water her Gran left her, or go to her bathroom, before she would crawl back into bed. On the fourth day Aislinn made a decision, she decided to get up and go out. She picked up her phone, and jumped as her phone vibrated. She looked at the screen and ignored the INBOX FULL message that kept popping up. She moved with difficulty towards the door, she was surprised at how weak and frail she'd gotten. She ignored the mirror, on the way out of her room, she didn't want to know what state she was in. As she opened her door, she almost fell over from the sheer force of the hug she received from her Gran. She plastered a fake smile on her face, and hoped that would be enough to convince her Gran that she was alright. Aislinn just wanted to leave this place and she wanted answers from the one person who would give them.

Aislinn walked through the streets, unaware of the world around her, feeling completely empty. She had no more tears left to cry, she felt like a part of her had died inside. She only had one person left who she wanted to talk to, and who couldn't lie.

Aislinn couldn't smile as she saw Keenan, her mouth was too weak, and she didn't want to.

Aislinn walked straight up to him, "I want answers" she croaked, her voice heavy with strain.

Keenan didn't answer, he didn't have to, she knew that he would have to answer her sometime. Instead he grabbed her hand in his and ran.

Aislinn felt like she was flying through the air, wind swept through her dark hair as she was virtually carried through the streets. Aislinns eyes were watering, her head spinning, and her heart racing, but she felt free at last. Keenan stopped suddenly making Aislinn jerk forward, and she would have fallen had it not been for Keenan's warm glowing hand wrapped around hers. She looked around after her vision had stopped spinning. They were in a park, somewhere. Aislinn had never seen that many faeries in one place before. There were beautiful faeries with vines slithering over their skins, terrifying creatures with horns and faeries that looked as if they were wearing barely more than purple smoke. Aislinn didn't need to avoid their gaze, all the faeries knew about her sight, but watching their strange otherworldly movements made her feel awkward and she looked away. Keenan led her into a deserted spot, behind a large towering oak tree. Aislinn barely noticed his hand was covering hers, it seemed too warm, too nice to be of harm, but she withdrew her hand anyway.

"Did you purposely take me to the Rath to see Seth… did you know that Seth would…" Aislinn struggled to say the words that made tears well up in her eyes, "Did you anticipate what would happen?"

"Yes." replied Keenan, his voice clear and sharp.

"Did you force Seth into doing anything that night or give him something that may have influenced his judgement?"

"No."

The answer was clear. But it was not the answer that Aislinn wanted, it meant that Seth was to blame, maybe not entirely -she knew how _persuasive_ those summer girls could be- but partly. This time Aislinn let go of her self-control and couldn't stop the tears that fell from her cheeks in a waterfall of sorrow. She sat down on the dry, sweet smelling grass and cried. Keenan sat down, and put his arm round her, making her shoulders shudder with sudden yearning for his warmth. She had no choice but to lean on him, the warmth filling her body. Keenan. He was so warm and loyal, she didn't love him yet, but she could learn to. The heart does heal after all. He was there for her all the time, he could be everything she wanted him to be, a friend, a lover, a partner. He wasn't Seth, but maybe that was a good thing, Seth cheated on her with a _faery_, she must have been crazy to think that he could just stop those strands of one-night stands, Seth was a mortal, with mortal self-control, Keenan would be faithful to her forever if she was indeed the Summer Queen and if she could only let him.

Aislinn knew that she'd have to make a decision, probably the toughest she's ever had in her life, but for now that could wait. At the moment she just wanted to sit back and enjoy the warmth that flooded her body washing away any unhappiness, making decision-making impossible as she let her senses fall away and her body be intoxicated by this beautiful Summer King.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, sorry it's been ages since the last chapter. I've been away and very very lazy. So here it is! I hope you enjoy it. I certainly did ;) Lol. **

**Enjoy**

**x**

~Seth~

Voicemail. _Damn_. Aislinn still wouldn't answer his calls. Not that Seth blamed her. He had done a terrible, terrible thing. He still didn't remember very much from that night, just kissing Serena, a whole lot of gold, and Aislinn's face. He must have bumped his head pretty hard, or maybe it was the exotic wine they served him, he couldn't be sure. His whole body was in torture, his mind was in constant pain, because of the separation from Aislinn. It felt like his body had been split in two, right down the middle.

He heard his phone beep. He ran to it, faster than he thought he could run, and almost tripped. He reached his phone, which was sitting on the coffee table and quickly checked the screen while trying to recover his breath.

BATTERY EMPTY

_Shit_. Seth swore loudly for several minutes and then sighed. There was nothing he could do, but he was sure that Keenan was doing everything for her anyway. _Well screw him. I am not going to sit around here and do nothing, and just wait while my girlfriend is seduced. _Although Seth wasn't even sure if she was his girlfriend anymore. He quickly plugged his phone into a charger and hurried to the door. Seth flinched as the door slammed behind him, he hated being in a hurry, but he wasn't going to let anyone take Aislinn from him.

~Aislinn~

Aislinn was sitting in Keenan's loft on the couch, holding a book that she wasn't really reading. Aislinn felt a strange prickling sensation and looked up to see Keenan's eyes on her.

"What?" she asked, quietly.

"He really hurt you."

"No frickin' duh,"

"But I can see it, in your eyes, in everything you do, it's like, like he tore out soul. You're alive, but your not there."

Aislinn was shocked at this sudden burst of honesty. And it was honesty, he described her so perfectly she resisted the urge to ask him if faeries could read minds. She just shrugged, she couldn't argue because he was right, but she didn't want to admit it either.

"I'll deal with it." she whispered, hoarsely, closing the book she wasn't really reading and fixing her gaze to Keenan's hungry eyes.

"I'll help you" Keenan stated, enthusiastically.

"No. This is something I have to do alone."

"You don't have to…"

"I know" interrupted Aislinn sharply, "I just need to, for me. You don't have to agree, you don't have to understand, you just have to respect me enough to let me do it. Can you do that, Keenan?"

"Can't I at do anything?" asked Keenan, clearly avoiding the question.

"Just answer me."

Keenan thought it over for a minute, and Aislinn started to worry that he might say "No" and then where would they be?

"I'll try." Keenan said slowly.

"Thank you." Aislinn murmured, still in slight shock.

"I'd do anything for you." Keenan took in Aislinn's unbelieving glare, "I would. I could kill Seth if you wanted me to."

Aislinn couldn't do anything to stop the loud gasp that escaped from her lips. _Kill Seth_. Even after what he'd done part of her still loved him, and even if she didn't, she could never, ever hurt him. Aislinn stood up placing the book on her lap to one side. She was about to leave when Keenan was suddenly in front of her pleading to her with his beautiful gleaming eyes. She felt the warmth of his arms around her waist, she tried to move away but he held her there forcing her to look into his eyes.

"Only if you wanted me to." whispered Keenan, his warm breath touching Aislinn's face.

She couldn't move, she was frozen. Not even when Keenan's lips crushed against hers and his arms pulled her closer to his uncomfortably warm body. This wasn't like Keenan at all, there was this intense connection between them, but except from the carnival he had kept his distance, physically. And Aislinn was scared. Not scared of Keenan, not scared of kissing him, but scared that she might actually like it. And she did. Her lips moulded around his, his tongue burned her mouth where it touched, but it wasn't painful. She tangled her hands in the curls on his head, pulling him to her, kissing him back just as passionately as he was kissing her.

He broke away for air, gasping for breath, looking very flustered and with an insane grin on his face.

"Just tell me to stop." he whispered, so quietly it was more like a breath.

But she couldn't. He cupped his hand under her chin and brought his lips back to hers and couldn't fight him because he felt so good, he tasted so good, she wanted to stay like this forever. But the fact that she couldn't stop, that is what scared her the most.


	7. URGENT NOTICE

**Okay guys this isn't a proper chapter.**

**Just wanted to say that if you are interested in reading the rest of this story then go to my profile and vote on my poll whether u think aislinnXseth or aislinnXkeenan. **

**its for my next chapter coz sum people like Seth and sum like Keenan. personally I am a Keenan fan but ur choice. Whatever the poll scores are will decide how the rest of the story goes...**

**So u control the story…**

**What way will u go?????**

**Vote soon or u won't have a say!**

**If u're wondering why it matters, it's bcoz I'm interested in what other people think about the characters nd don't want to b influenced by my own opinion.**

**Mmm… Keenan.**

**Sorry.**

**If no one votes then I'll go for whoever I choose (it may not be Keenan for a twist) u never know…**

**:D XD :D**

**Catriona**

**x**


	8. Chapter 7

**Really really really sorry guys!!!!!!!!!!!! But I have closed my poll with 30 wonderful votes. Thanx guys! Who won? Wait and see…**

**Catriona**

**x**

~Seth~

Seth had walked to Aislinn's flat four times, He didn't know where else to go. Only once had he the courage to knock on the door, and even then he was pathetically timid in talking to her Gran. Aislinn was right, her Gran was very judgemental of piercings. Seth had a feeling that if he'd stayed there for any longer, Aislinn's Gran would have pulled out a baseball bat. Seth felt defeated. Defeat clouded his mind like fog, making sure he couldn't think straight. Seth decided to take a break and think of all the places she could be. But the mind fog left him brainless and bumbling.

Seth wandered around. He didn't notice where he was going, but suddenly he was in a park. A beautiful green and sunny park. This was

There he was sitting alone when he noticed a movement out of the corner of his eye, barely a flutter, but he turned to look anyway, to suddenly wish that he hadn't. Swirling red and gold leaves danced in the wind, waltzing gracefully round the couple in the centre. Keenan was practically glowing, and Aislinn was crying, unobservant to Seth as she rested her head on Keenan's muscled shoulder, her shining dark hair falling over his shoulder like a shimmering black veil. He should have left then. But instead he sat and watched as _his_ Aislinn sat crying on Keenan's shoulder. Seth wanted to look away, he desperately needed to look away, but somehow he couldn't. It was as if a magnetic force was pulling his gaze towards them. Seth clenched his fist tightly until his fist turned white. He wanted to punch Keenan so bad, but he knew that trying to take on a faery in combat was just plain stupid. _But Keenan?_ Seth wanted to shake Aislinn to make her snap out of it. _What have they done to her?_ Seth wondered silently. Not that long ago, everything had been fine, him and Aislinn were happy and then suddenly it all changed, thanks to Keenan. Seth tugged at his lip piercing, like he always did when he was thinking. He held back the tears that were stinging his eyes. He would not cry. He never did and he never would show weakness.

Seth didn't know how long he had been there for. He sat and watched for hours, behind the cover of bushes, sitting and steaming. Rays of sunlight seemed to shine from Keenan's perfect skin, changing the mint green grass to sunshine yellow. Dancing lights glistened across the bark of a nearby tree. And then they were gone. Seth realising that he had been momentarily distracted, looked around frantically, searching for Aislinn. Seth saw a flash of silky black hair disappear out of the corner of his eye. Seth needed to move from his perfect hiding place, if he wanted to keep Aislinn in his line of sight. Seth carefully manoeuvred round trees and behind lamp posts.

An hour later Seth arrived at one of the cleanest and nicest looking apartments that he had ever seen. It was Keenan's flat. Seth could tell instinctively. Seth thought about waiting outside, but that would be trying to repress his overwhelming curiosity. Seth watched helplessly as Aislinn was lured into the light beyond the marble door.

Seth was thankful that Keenan didn't bother to close the door properly. He ran and managed to squeeze through the gap before the door closed. Seth hurried to find a good hiding spot before he was noticed by Keenan or Aislinn. Seth must have dozed off, because the next thing he heard was a book slamming closed. He looked up, startled, his heart racing like a pounding drum. He looked up in time to see Aislinn stalk away in the cute way she always does when she's angry. Seth felt a stubborn twinge of smugness creeping into his brain. The feeling disappeared when he saw Keenan block Aislinn's way to the door. _Won't that guy just get the hint already?_

Seth waited in excitement for Aislinn to tell Keenan to… _well frankly… to get the hell away!_ But when he saw Keenan kiss Aislinn, he felt like he'd put his heart in a blender. Aislinn was his. Only Seth had the right to kiss her. But at that moment in time, Seth felt completely helpless. He just had to watch and bear as Keenan ran his hands all over Aislinn; through her hair, and over her body. And he couldn't even hide the tear that ran slowly down his cheeks. Seth could feel an irreversible void opening between him and Aislinn. And this time he worried he couldn't fix their relationship back together as Aislinn and Keenan stumbled their way to the bedroom.


	9. Chapter 8

~Aislinn~

Strips of sunlight laid across the bed, leaving patches of hot and cool areas. Aislinn shielded her eyes against the blinding daylight. Aislinn tried to enjoy the feeling of no memories and no feelings except peace. Aislinn couldn't remember ever having felt so warm, and safe, at least not recently. Aislinn knew she'd have to face the truth sometime or another, but not yet, not now. And Keenan had … _where is Keenan?_ Aislinn sat up for a moment, wondering if the guilty night before had been nothing but a wonderful dream, but was momentarily distracted by the embarrassingly loud rumbling her stomach produced. Aislinn stared down at her stomach, confused as to how something so small, could make a sound so large. When Aislinn looked up, she jumped as she noticed Keenan standing beside the bed with a tray of the most appetising food she'd ever seen.

"Sorry, did I startle you?" asked Keenan

"Just a bit." Aislinn replied, with a shaky giggle.

_A giggle? _Aislinn had never thought of herself as the giggling type, and it sounded strange and unusual coming from her mouth. But Aislinn liked the way the Keenan made her feel, she felt warm inside. _Even if it meant I was going to become one of those giggly 'oooh-look-at-me' girls_. And Keenan was sweet, he was so sweet. And Aislinn was beginning to feel something for him, she wasn't sure if it was love or what it was, but there was something there, burning deep inside her.

"Are you hungry?"

"Starving."

Keenan laid the tray on the bed in front of her. Aislinn gasped when she noticed how much food was on it, and it wasn't just the typical toast and orange juice; there were vanilla cupcakes iced with shimmering pink frosting; there was French toast, and pancakes smothered in maple syrup; waffles and huge strawberries.

"Wow. You know, you better be careful, a girl could get used to this." Aislinn teased.

"I'm counting on it." Keenan winked, with a sly grin, which made Aislinn's heart flutter.

Aislinn took one last look at Keenan, before stuffing her face (_literally) _full of delicious temptations.

_~3 weeks later~_

~Aislinn~

It had been 3 weeks since Aislinn had talked to Seth, and she missed him all the time. Not the romantic stuff, but someone to talk to. Keenan was amazing, and gorgeous, and perfect, but she missed Seth's friendship. And Aislinn realised for the first time, exactly how much she missed him, and in that moment she made a decision. _I'm going to sort this now._ Aislinn couldn't call Seth, he had ignored all her other calls, and texts. She was going to have to go and see him, face-to-face, upfront, in person, which she had been too scared to do until recently.

Aislinn knocked on the metal door, shocked when the door opened immediately. Seth stood in the doorway, glaring at her.

"What do you want?"

Aislinn flinched from his harsh tone.

"I just wanted to see you, and sort this whole thing out." Aislinn tried to reach out to Seth, but he stepped back, out of her reach. Aislinn had never been so emotionally or physically closed off from him.

"What is there to sort out? You string two guys along, and then sleep with Keenan before even talking to me. What else is there to say?" Seth shouted.

Aislinn felt her eyes welling with tears, and she suddenly became very defensive:

"Well that was after I caught you kissing that faerie."

"How does that even compare?! I kissed a faerie! You had sex with a faerie king! I apologised immediately and came round to see you everyday! You haven't apologised at all, and haven't had the guts to face me in three weeks! How is that fair?" Seth's voice cracked from strain at the end.

"It's not," Aislinn whispered, as tears ran down her cheeks, "And I am sorry for what I did to you."

"Well that was a nice story, but I have to go. See you around." Aislinn could have sworn she saw Seth's eyes water as he pushed his way past her, leaving her crying in his doorway.


	10. Chapter 9

**This isn't my longest chapter ever, but i think (i hope) you guys will like it anyway.**

~Seth~

Seth didn't really have anywhere to go; He just didn't want to talk to Aislinn. So as Seth wandered aimlessly through the streets, he took time to reflect on his relationship with Aislinn, and 'what if's started running through his mind. What if she was tricked, just like him? What if she was given the same wine he was? What if Keenan had made it all happen?

Anger put aside all these thoughts, but a steady unease was starting to build up inside him. Maybe he should give her a chance to explain, to talk about it, she was pretty upset. Seth hated leaving Aislinn like that, and it might not have been her fault. _What if it is?_ It's not. She was tricked. Seth liked the sound of that thought in his head, and he realised that it must be true. Aislinn would never, ever cheat on him. She was a good person, a good caring person.

Seth stopped in the middle of the street, causing several people behind him to have to stop suddenly, and even in one poor persons case, to crash into him, spilling a large cup of coffee all over his back, but he didn't care.

"Hey what's the big idea?"

"What are you doing?"

"Are you crazy?"

"What's your problem?"

In truth, they were all valid questions, and none of which Seth knew the answer to, but he never stop to dwell on them, as he waved them off with a simple "I'm sorry" and turned around and ran.

~Aislinn~

_Oh my god. I can't believe it, I can't believe this is happening to me. Why? Why me? Why couldn't Keenan have chosen someone else, loved someone else? What am I going to do now?_

~Seth~

Seth had arrived at Aislinn's flat, and he hoped that she was inside with every fibre of his being. The door was open. Seth ran inside instinctively , worrying for Aislinn's safety, calling out her name, searching around frantically. He heard a movement from the bathroom, he barged in without thinking, expecting to find an attacker.

Aislinn was sitting on the ground, sobbing, turned away from him. _Something isn't right._ Seth sat down behing her immediately.

"Aislinn?" Seth asked quietly, "Aislinn are you okay?"

"Now's not a good time, Seth" her voice rang out, hollow and empty. It sounded wrong.

"What's wrong? What has he done to you?" Seth's voice filled with worry.

Aislinn laughed, cold and humourless, before a sob cut it off, "Now's really not the time." She took a deep breath, "I think you should leave Seth."

"I'm not leaving until I know what's wrong, and I am really sorry for how I acted, you don't deserve that, and I came here to talk to you about what happened and -"

"Seth," Aislinn interrupted, her voice suddenly becoming very soft and childlike, "Seth, I'm scared."

"Scared of what? Did Keenan do this? Did the faeries find out that you can see them? Did something happen to your Gran?" Aislinn discarded each suggestion with a shake of her head.

"Then what is it? Come on, you can tell me." Seth stroked her back gently.

Aislinn shook her head and turned round. Her cheeks were streaked with tears, her eyes were damp, and her hair was a mess. Her clothes were even soaked and stain with tears, but she still looked beautiful. Seth stared into her eyes, looking for answers, but there were none to be found, only bitter sadness and grief. Seth was so worried, he had never seen her like this before, never so sad, so defeated. Seth practically held his breath as she opened her mouth, and he wanted so much for her to tell him that she's fine and everything's going to be okay:

"Seth. I'm pregnant."


	11. Chapter 10

**~Seth~**

Seth's world collapsed. He felt his feet give way beneath him, and he slid to the floor. Seth took his face in his hands and avoided looking at Aislinn.

"Is it Keenan's?"

The words Seth had been dreading to ask slipped from his mouth before he could stop them. He dared a glance at Aislinn. Her dark hair was draped, like a gothic curtain, shielding her face. Seth heard a sniff and Aislinn started fidgeting with her hair.

"I'm not… I don't… I… I don't know" Aislinn mumbled.

_She doesn't know?_

"You don't know?" Seth asked, shaking his head in disbelief.

Aislinn looked ashamed and embarrassed as she turned her head to look at her bathroom door.

_How is that possible? Can faeries even…_ Seth decided not to think about it.

"Does he know?"

"No." Aislinn stated firmly.

"Are you going to keep it?" Seth asked, barely wanting to know the answer.

"I don't know" she whispered.

_Oh well, that helps. _There was something growing inside the woman he loved and he had no idea if it was his or not. Seth struggled to describe the confusion rushing through him; he wanted to love this baby, but he couldn't if there was the slightest possibility that it was Keenan's. Seth's mind raced back to that night at the Rath, the night that had changed everything.

Aislinn sighed.

"You can leave if you want to." she said, her voice heavy with defeat.

Seth looked up and realised what was different about Aislinn. She looked older. It had only been a couple of weeks but it looked like she'd gained years. She has bags under her eyes, she has slower movements, she looks wiser, more thoughtful. And Seth pitied her, she'd been going through this all alone. And he wanted to be there for her. To hold her and console her. Without speaking he shuffled over to her and let her rest her head against his neck.

**~Keenan~**

Keenan had a task to do today. He had to see Donia. Since he and Aislinn had become somewhat of an 'item', Donia had disappeared into the shadows. So unlike Donia. So Keenan, had gone to see her and thank her, because whatever the Winter Girl had said to Aislinn, it had clearly worked. She was soon to be his Summer Queen and they could defeat cruel Beira. He would not allow himself to be distracted by his blossoming feelings for Aislinn, or his burning love for Donia. Keenan knew he could be easily distracted, either by angry and volatile outbursts, or by passion. But such was the way of the Summer Court, after all. Keenan could sense that Aislinn would make her decision soon enough, his only worries were her mortal. Who was still there; and it seemed that no matter what Keenan did, that mortal -that _Seth_- would still be there.

Keenan readied himself and knocked on the door. It opened almost instantly, leaving Donia standing in the doorway with a glare and a snarl ready on her blue lips.

Keenan took a step towards her feeling the familiar icy pricking of his skin.

"Nice to see you too." Keenan said with a cocky smile. He sauntered past her ignoring the shudders caused by the spreading cold. He took in the familiar surroundings, and Donia's hateful stare and was glad to know that at least some things hadn't changed. It almost made him smile.

"What do you want?" Donia sighed, the hate in her voice falling flat compared to the bitter tone of defeat.

"Aislinn is ready to be my queen." Keenan stated, unable to stop the joy creeping into his voice.

Keenan waited for a witty remark, emotion of any sort, but Donia was always good at hiding her emotions.

"I know." Donia replied, her voice full of mystery that Keenan knew was to annoy him.

"She's always been the one. You knew it, I knew it, and after all how could she resist the _Summer King_?" Donia continued. _There's that familiar sarcasm_. Keenan could hardly blame her though, she had given up everything to be with him, only to be endlessly disappointed, like most of the people in his life who put faith in him. An eternal life of coldness, with only a wolf for a companion.

"You know I wanted it to be you." Keenan whispered, looking directly into Donia's ice-cold eyes.

Donia broke the gaze and replied "But it's not," before standing up and walking away. Keenan watched her white hair float behind her, like a blanket of snow falling from her scalp, as she walked into the kitchen. Keenan decided it would be best to wait rather than follow Donia in a mood like this. A loud series of clattering and metallic scrapings followed. Keenan tilted his head so he could glimpse into the dingy kitchen. _What is she doing? It sounds like she's building … God-only-knows-what… _

"Anyway, we'll need the staff to be sure." Keenan called over the painful screamings in the kitchen. Keenan didn't doubt that she had heard him, but he suspected that she was choosing to ignore him. Keenan lifted himself up off of the ageing sofa, the floorboards groaning under Keenan's light feet, as he walked quickly through to the dingy kitchen.

"It's quite a place you have here." Keenan said. He sidestepped a fuming Donia to lean on an ancient-looking table, which then collapsed under his touch, causing him to stumble and loose his perfect posture for just a second. Keenan could see Donia trying to stifle a grin at his expense, _trying and failing_ he might add.

"Yes … well it suffices." Donia replied in an emotionless voice, which would have hurt Keenan, except for the badly-hidden smile on her face. Keenan, however, made no effort to conceal his glowing grin, as he watched Donia's face light up for the first time in a long while, it made him happy to see her happy. But just as soon as that though entered his head her face fell as she remembered the situation that they were in.

"I am sorry. For everything" he murmured, through teeth clenched by overwhelming pride.

"I know."

And Keenan believed her, not only because faeries couldn't lie, but because her words were spoken under the heavy tone of belief. They stared into each others eyes, neither daring to look away, before Donia said:

"But it was never meant to be. It's a cliché, but it wasn't our destiny; you know star-crossed lovers and all that."

"The course of true love never did run smooth"

And at that Donia did laugh, cold and mocking, and ripe with bitterness.

"You can say that again. Though our 'love'" said Donia with particular sarcastic emphasis on the word 'love', "was never really that true, with our circumstances."

Keenan felt the painful sting of her words as they lingered in the air long after they'd been spoken. But they were true, him and Donia were never really 'true' to each other, what with Keenan constantly searching for the next candidate to be his queen.

"What are you doing anyway?" Keenan asked, curious as to what Donia was murdering through here.

"I don't know. Just keeping my hands busy so I don't accidentally strangle you." Donia smiled angelically (_well as angelically as faeries can). _"You know, just the usual."

"Are you sure it's not just because you can't keep your hands off me?"

Donia gave him a withering look. Keenan decided to just blow it off with a suave smile, which, however, did not improve Donias mood.

"I think you should go now. Call me when you both are ready."

Keenan was surprised at her abruptness, but not annoyed, he had accepted that this was very hard for her, watching another woman become Keenans queen. She stepped past him and walked to the ageing front door, and pulled it open, waiting for him to leave.

"Okay."

He didn't know what came over him, but he stepped closer to Donia, feeling the familiarly painful cold of her breath brush his neck, and he pressed his lips to her forehead, holding the back of her head with his hands. The feeling of ice pricking his lips spread all of the way to the back of his neck, making his hair stand on end. Keenan could tell that Donia eyes had widened in shock because her eyelashes were tickling his chin. And without saying another word Keenan let his hands drop to his side, turned around and walked out of the open door.


End file.
